


奥德修斯纪

by wygzzgeds



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Historical, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: （暂时断更）在尚未完成的苦活中跋涉，我们仿佛绑着腿，一路蹒跚，就像行走的天鹅那样笨拙。而死去——放下一切，不再感觉我们每日站立的坚实的地面——就像天鹅降落湖水时的忐忑。——里尔克《天鹅》-安灼拉和格朗泰尔从街垒中活了下来，游荡在无垠的人间，百年不再老去。而他们在圣德尼街的挚友们则在巴伦西亚、在法兰克福、在罗马、在华沙、在柔软或坚硬的城市中一次次死生。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 12





	奥德修斯纪

生的屈辱和死的悲剧中，安灼拉选择了后者。

无需犹豫。有些灵魂，无论怎样坚毅和伟大，从生的那天起就为幽暗的死亡作着准备。他们是犹太人圣司提反，是里昂人亚葛特，是墨尔弥冬人阿喀琉斯。安灼拉是他们的一员。

他没想到，拥抱他的死亡不是无尽的黑暗。

当安灼拉从似幻似梦的飘忽世界中走出，无光的水流温柔地迎接了他。他无限沉默、无限清醒，任河水载他漂流，只为忘川河——是冥河么——远超他预料的柔顺感受到一丝疑虑，仿佛死亡也敬畏他。

嗅觉，犹如野犬，奔在他前方，叼回一缕番红花和葡萄酒的香气。随即他的听觉扩散，溶解在水中，捕捉到虫鸣、脚步声、香灰落地之音和模糊的语言，似是他的母语，但由古怪的异国腔调讲出，夹杂他不理解的词汇。脚步声近了。味觉留下干渴的启示，以及久未进食后唾液发酵的苦咸。他的触觉醒来，灼热的阳光和被磨糙的羊毛毯分别裹住他的正面和背面。他动了动手指，第一反应是想抓到一柄枪。

安灼拉的视觉最后回归，送来浮尘、破旧的米黄色石灰墙和奇诡的东方挂毯。他缓慢地坐起身，发现一朵已半枯的玫瑰从他唇上落下。他的手臂酸疼，几乎不能支撑活动。像一个不甚纯洁的新生儿，他困惑地审视自己完好的身躯和清洁的红衣。陌生的一切中，有什么熟悉的气味靠近了。安灼拉无法形容，但他确切地，由心深处知道那是什么。

格朗泰尔，嘴唇被胡茬、汗水和颤抖包围，穿着安灼拉前所未见的服装，停在了门口。一朵带着露水的新鲜玫瑰从他手里脱出，掉在门槛上。

“安灼拉。”

“我沉睡了太久。”安灼拉嘶哑着久置的声带，问道，“如果我还活着，是你救了我吗，格朗泰尔？”

柯林斯酒馆那一幕——那仿佛是真实的一幕——发生了奇异的倒置：格朗泰尔向他伸出一只手。

安灼拉握住了他的手。格朗泰尔张开口，又合上了。他喉结和舌头发抖，却默然着，搀扶安灼拉到后院。安灼拉沉睡太久，松软的肌腱一时不适宜行走。当格朗泰尔停下脚步，安灼拉执意站着。他威严而迷惑地从矮坡上眺望这座城邦，只见阳光无休止地倾泻，海滨和树木被镀上金光，圆顶的寺庙和粉白的骑楼鳞次栉比，人流像织布机上的线缕在街道中穿梭。

“这是哪里？”

能言善辩的格朗泰尔竟只顾凝望着他的脸，眼眶发红，久久没有回答。

安灼拉顿了一下，他停滞太久的思维需要一段时间才能重新组织人类的语言：“我见到奇瑰粗野的织料沿街售卖，苍白的魔柱和钢线四处伫立，无马拉的马车在地上奔行，女人露着肩膀和小腿奔走。如若这是天堂，未免太不圣洁。如若这是地狱，未免太过欢畅。”

“啊——多少年没人和我这样讲话。”格朗泰尔终于笑出声音。安灼拉的嗓音不比他的更苍凉，“我的孤独仰赖你得到了抚慰。这照旧是人世，不过是阿尔及尔。”

“查理十世所远征的土地？”安灼拉在头痛欲裂中试图回忆，“这土耳其之邦简直是另一个世界。”

“因为已是一九五四年十月三十一日了。”

“一九五四年！”

“不错。多怪的一桩事！”格朗泰尔终于找回了他灿如莲花的舌头，“死亡女神放我们从她指间流走，时光老人也没让一百二十四个冬天进犯你我的肉身。我从柯林斯酒店的尸山里醒来，发现你竟还有一口气。仅有你我。我给我们换上官兵的制服，靠偷来的身份从圣德尼街溜走了。你一直没醒，可气也未绝，也不生白发。奇怪的是我虽活着，也沾了你不朽青春的光。当月一辆牛车载我们到了格尔勒诺布尔。十六年后波拿巴的侄子卷土重来，我又成了法兰西第二共和国的公民。这一个波拿巴比你叫布宛纳巴的那个还妙些，名字里还带个路易。”

“他做了什么？”

“他四年后又成了法国人民的皇帝！他的伯伯都要用五年的事，他只用了四年。你说时代可不是在进步吗？一切服从于成功！”

安灼拉虽气愤，但冷静地言之凿凿道：“这皇帝是长远不了的。法兰西的人民已尝过共和和自由，不会一直甘为人奴。”他对人世的信心一如往常。

“你说十八年不长远，那就不长远吧。后面又多了两个共和国，然而法兰西的事务我已经不关心了。我喝够了法国的苦艾酒，动身去普鲁士喝了足量的啤酒。说来也怪，一八七零年柏林的兵勇残杀着巴黎的儿子，你却在施普雷河畔睡得安稳。”

“你说普鲁士和法国交战了。那时你在干什么？”

“我在给德国人做翻译。我译了好些史书和经学论著，他们的废话讲得不及我唱的一半动听。人人恨法国人，却没人敢恨法国字儿。”格朗泰尔咧咧嘴，“我知道你想说的是什么。我没去打仗。我倦怠、苟活、叛国。你责骂我吧。喂，那边的小毛猴子！过来！去给我们买一瓶酒回来。我付你酒价一半的跑腿费。”

他没说他要照顾沉睡的安灼拉，安灼拉也同样忘记了。

在篱笆外面探头探脑的野孩子像瞪羚跳过树桩一样轻捷地翻过铁栏杆，从格朗泰尔手里接过一百法郎的金币，乐开了花。安灼拉看着那孩子晒得黝黑的脸。

“等一下，小孩。”安灼拉问，“你叫伽弗洛什吗？”

“等一下，小伙子。这名字听着耳熟。可是不，我不叫。”野孩子用带阿拉伯口音的法语说。

格朗泰尔说：“一个人尽在你耳边说些听不懂的话，这是发疯。好些人一起在你耳边说听不懂的话，这是教育。”

野孩子做个鬼脸，跑了。

安灼拉转向格朗泰尔，郑重地说：“这孩子就是街垒上那个，他找我讨过步枪，跑去捡子弹时牺牲了。”

“又一个为你而死的！这孩子曾经是，但已不是了。死神拿走他的灵魂，洗了洗，变成新的，交到生命怀里，穿上新的躯体。百年来还留存着记忆游荡在尘世间的只有你我，安灼拉。”

沉默的孤单拢住了安灼拉和他的同伴。思虑一会后，安灼拉问：“你和他相熟吗？”

“不比和你以外任何一个活着的人生疏。”

“他过得幸福吗？”

“他有一对不打骂他的父母，不用做苦工就能念小学，还养了一只喂得白胖的梗犬。”

“那么我没有遗憾了。”

格朗泰尔继续给安灼拉讲他错过的风云变幻。日落时分，野孩子提着葡萄酒跑回来了。格朗泰尔正谈到戴高乐成立法兰西第四共和国以后，他本要从南安普顿经诺曼底回阔别百年的巴黎，却决定改道盛产美酒的阿基坦大区，来了阿尔及利亚。他停止讲述，把酒举高，只见云层和山脉相接之处深处玫瑰红的余晖刺穿玻璃，在酒体中折射出一长条弧光。这酒很刺鼻，但格朗泰尔十分满意。他从小锡罐里取出一块琥珀状的发白香砖，拿匕首把乳香切成黄豆大小的颗粒，和一片乌木一起放进点燃了炭火的熏香炉。浓郁的白烟袅袅而出。

“你在做什么？”

“海雷丁征服他们的海岸和波拿巴流放他们的总督以前，本地人就是这么待客的。”

安灼拉作清教徒式的回答：“我只看到你借此沉湎于糜烂享乐。”

“这即是我了！哪怕布鲁图斯也要喝酒，我的安灼拉。我受长生的折磨太久，非得靠酣醉一解苦痛不可。”格朗泰尔回答。他又拿出两个金漆斑驳的矮铜杯，斟上满盅浑浊的红酒：“告诉我，安灼拉，什么才是死亡？是丑恶如我的卡戎摇橹渡你过斯提克斯河，还是美如玛丽安娜的贝缇丽彩引你上至高天，又或你沿着喜马拉雅山脊独自跋涉向因陀罗天堂？”

“我经历的死后世界并不像雅典人的口述，也不是翡冷翠人的笔耕，同样不是你口中我闻所未闻的异教。但死后世界似乎遵循一种线性的规律，我经历的一切也不全是荒唐。”

“讲来看看，我们唯一不缺的就是时间。”

安灼拉扫视遍地的焚灰和酒瓶：“你错过的死后旅途不比我错过的人间波折来得短，一昼夜也不能描述完，而我不愿在这糜烂而苦难的地界枯坐。”

“你是想要说服我还是享受否定我？”

“我有个提议，格朗泰尔。首先，你说如今环游世间只要区区数十天，这是疯言还是真话？”

“我不说疯言妄语，我只说过去的真话和未来的真话！而这的确是现在的真话。火车，彼时它还是英国的新鲜玩意，现在这钢铁怪兽呼啸着遍达每一片土地，和它叫做汽船的海里的钢铁兄弟齐头并进。更有甚者，把人吞入肚腹的不再是海里的巨鲸，而是天上的铁鸟。它展翅高飞，把你再吐出来，你就在比利时、在中国、在亚特兰蒂斯。”

安灼拉向前倾身：“那么，我要你和我离开这里，行走世界。每到一个地方，我就给你讲一段冥府奇诡的种种。就在傍晚，像今天这个时分，在我们不再能看见什么旁物的时候。”

“我多有福气，竟有你做山鲁佐德！你哪里来的闲情雅致？”

“把人类当作母亲的弗以依向我描述过地球的广阔，但我走过最远的路只有从上卢瓦省到卡尼略的度假客栈。我曾经只着眼于法国的幸福，以至于忘了世界的疾苦。我要看看从都柏林到莫斯科的各个地方，人间离天堂还有几里路程。”

“何必劳动你尊贵的脚！这我几句话就可以给你概括。咱们不谈层出不穷的主义，也不谈屡见不鲜的王朝。人类还在瞎折腾，在海岛，在欧洲，在亚细亚，在新大陆，在陆地尽头，都是一个样儿。谈自由的蓄奴，谈平等的专制，谈博爱的杀人。贫穷依旧使男子潦倒，饥饿依旧使妇女堕落，黑暗依旧使儿童羸弱。”

“我不信你，格朗泰尔。即便看到斯巴达克斯在你眼前举起长矛，你也会躲回酒桶，咕哝你这番讽刺的话。我必须亲眼看看人类是否突破了他们的宿命。”

“如果我说的是真的呢？”格朗泰尔轻佻而悲凉地睨着他，“如果人类已经倒退，摘掉了红帽，戴上了脚镣，你难道又要走上加尔略瓦山？。”

“那么我便砸碎他们的脚镣。”安灼拉答，“也许你在喊出‘共和国万岁’之后又一次失去了理想。但你应该记得我永不会屈服。”

格朗泰尔默然。顷刻后，这男人一口饮尽他的盅中之物道：“一八三二年之后，巴黎忘了你。”

“我没有忘了巴黎。”

葡萄酒放荡地从格朗泰尔的喉间流下，滑进弹痕凸起的胸膛。

“好吧，我按你说的办。只是别像你给石灰厂的工人的演说那般难听。”他失望道，“现在你也喝一杯，阿喀琉斯。庆祝你不再于阴间称王，回人世为奴。”

“你喝了吧。醉和死是兄弟，此刻我宁愿清醒。”

格朗泰尔大笑着摔破酒盅，泼洒劣酒到地上：“巴黎的福波斯不给我赏脸！那这酒只好奠祀俄林匹斯的阿波罗了。”

安灼拉皱眉。每每格朗泰尔以阿波罗为名行狄俄尼索斯之实，他就遣这醉汉离开缪尚。但现在，是他寄人篱下。格朗泰尔漂流异乡，收留他沉睡的肉身，百年如一日。现在他们离开彼此，就无处可去。

当他们预备就寝之时，安灼拉才发现他的床铺脚下铺着一张壁毯改成的粗糙席垫。格朗泰尔卷起席毯，要到客厅去。安灼拉叫住他：“你总是席地而卧的？”

“每一天，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔背对着他，嗓音粗哑地答道，“我总是睡在你的脚边。”

安灼拉低垂眼睑。他说：“我在灵薄狱看到的第一幅景象，是你被打倒在我脚边。你向下趴着，鲜血像红酒一样汨汨流出，和你醉卧而眠时没有两样。”

格朗泰尔低声道：“我是面朝下的，却看到了上面的天堂。”

半夜，安灼拉听到窸窸窣窣的响动。格朗泰尔睡回了他的床边，他骇人的形貌被黑暗模糊，显得静谧而柔和。安灼拉垂下一只手，落向格朗泰尔的发鬓，再次睡着了。凌晨他又惊醒了一次，以为听到了枪声。他心跳激荡，翻身坐起冷汗使发鬓紧贴。格朗泰尔，薄薄的晨光中眼睛像鬼火般幽绿，问他出了什么事。

“一八三二年的枪声紧咬着我的灵魂。他夺走了公白飞、古费拉克、弗以依、若李、博须埃、巴阿雷和让-勃鲁威尔的生命，现在又来追我的了。”

安灼拉不知道公白飞死于刺刀。

格朗泰尔把手放在安灼拉汗湿的手上面：“那它必须要把我们两个一同掳去。”

安灼拉重新躺下。他依然听到枪声，但安静地睡着了。

那天中午，他们前往阿尔及尔港。安灼拉和格朗泰尔各拎两只磨破了角的牛皮箱，挤在古怪的带白头巾或带红帽的人中间，从吱呀作响的舷梯登上向北的航船。棕榈树的清香远去，海腥味冲入他们的鼻腔。随着一声汽笛的长鸣，形貌粗糙的红白色伊斯兰教都市逐渐远去，和他们之间拉开一片宽广的青绿色海面。安灼拉站到甲板上，远眺着这片法兰西陌生的领土，生辉的金发被吹得四散。

格朗泰尔塞给他一份报纸。

安灼拉读毕，定定看着他：“那枪声不是梦里的。”

“你定是瞒着我做了什么了不得的事。”格朗泰尔揶揄道，“民族解放阵线受到了你的感召，在你醒来的第二天就占领了学校和邮局。现在被法兰西母亲奴役的民族要拿起刀枪向我们的祖国兵戈相向了。呵，他们也是革命家啊。”

“不要偷换概念。奴役他们的不是法兰西母亲，而是法兰西人。单个的人会犯下过错和罪行，但人民和人民的自由是崇高的。无论是法兰西人或阿尔及利亚人，谁为自由而战，我就视谁如己。”

“你说的可是纵容了波拿巴们和希特勒们的人民？”安灼拉已从格朗泰尔的口中知道了奥斯维辛的新闻，由是格朗泰尔带着令人恼火的轻松说，“我曾经是多么天真，还以为我搞得清楚人类这可叹的种族哩。就像一群迷途的羊，你喂给他们一撮麦秆和草，说，'喏，这是自由和繁荣，吃吧！'他们就吞下去，哪怕那麦秆叫独裁，哪怕那草叫暴力。单个的人，是的，他可以喂草，可必须群羊配合才能乖乖地吃下去。”

“我没有说人民已经具有任何人都不具备的智识和勇气，能永远不向独裁和暴力屈服。但你应该记住你说的这些暴君已经倒在了历史的尘埃中。总会有人站起来，驱散暮气，激发人类好的、向上的一面。”

格朗泰尔粗鲁而苦涩地说：“而你失败了。”他的头深埋下去，嶙峋的肩膀向上耸起。一个瞎子本能忍受黑暗，但当一缕日光照进他的视锥又被残忍地剥去，这瞎子就像一条丧家犬一般痛苦。安灼拉看出来一八三二年的失败完全是格朗泰尔意料之中的失败，却和他此后百年所经历但安灼拉不知的种种一起，像地球重压在阿特拉斯肩上一样沉重地打击他的心灵。他叹了口气。

“是我们。”

格朗泰尔抬头瞅着他。这醉汉在死的面前从容，在生的时节却满脸惘然。

“我们于那一刻，是失败的。但于长流的、或有回旋但不断上升的历史，我们像它任何一块基石那样成功。”

安灼拉碰着了格朗泰尔的手，暖意流淌进他们的皮肤。格朗泰尔，站立的双脚微颤，低声说：“我向你道歉，安灼拉。你且用天使的眼睛看看这人间变成了什么样吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 会是一个更新缓慢但是比较认真的玩意


End file.
